Significado de la Navidad
by Srta. Ackerman
Summary: El Genei Ryodan no celebraba navidad, ellos no tenían una familia, ni un hogar fijo, por lo que no les interesaba mucho esta festividad. Serie de Viñetas y algunos Drabbles desde el punto de vista de algunos personajes de este particular grupo.
1. Feitan

Declaimer: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, porque si fuera asi habrían muchisimas parejas.

* * *

Feitan

"¿Familia? ¿Qué es eso?"

Recordaba sus palabras en respuesta a las de aquel hombre en la subasta de la ciudad de York Shin. ¿Familia? ¿Qué se suponía que significaba? Él jamás tuvo una de esas, por lo que no le importaba matar sin piedad para que las personas con parentesco a la víctima sufrieran, al menos él lo disfrutaba, por lo que no lograba comprender ese extraño sentimiento que tenía la gente al momento de disfrutar en _familia_ con sus conyugues.

Otra vez esa insoportable palabra que se le hacia cada vez más confusa cuando la pronunciaba, lo único que tenía claro era que nunca sería como ellos; seres felices y compresivos, y sobre todo con su parentela queridos. Había algo que era capaz de alejarlos; ellos eran afortunados por tener a alguien que los quiera, el no, y esa era la gran desigualdad que los hacia diferentes, aunque tampoco lo necesitaba una.

* * *

Fecha publicación: 19-12-2016

N/A: Feitan será el primero en inaugurar la semana del Genei Ryodan, para luego seguir sus compañeros hasta la jornada del domingo, cada día habrá un nuevo capítulo. Cabe aclarar que esta historia no entra en ningún foro o comunidad, ya que la hice un mes antes y recién vengo a librarme del trabajo escolar. Espero lo hayas disfrutado.

No todos serán narrados por el personaje, aunque lo intentaré.


	2. Kalluto Z

Las navidades de la brigada fantasma

Kalluto Z.

En la mansión Zoldyck era preferible seguir la corriente de todos a ser rechazado por llevar la contraria a los que eran mis superiores, a pesar de los fuertes entrenamientos que se llevaban a cabo, siempre obedecí sin reclamar ni pedir nada a cambio, no como lo hacia en algunas pero pocas ocasiones mi hermano mayor _Milluki_. Para favor de todos, era una persona que no opinaba lo que a su parecer era bueno o malo y callado, que solamente hablaba con su progenitora y que nunca ocuparía tácticas de rebeldía si sabía que le convenía. Por este motivo a mis padres les cayó como un balde de agua fría el enterarse que su hijo menor quería unirse a una de las bandas de ladrones profesionales reconocidos por todos, más peligrosos que cualquier otro grupo; La brigada fantasma, pero terminaron aceptando al razonarlo después de unos días al darse cuenta que serviría como un buen entrenamiento por el tiempo que permaneciera con ellos.

En fin, estas festividades no me afectaban en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera me inmutaba al ver a los individuos que andaban por ahí con sonrisas en sus rostros y las manos llenas, aunque debía admitir que siempre sentí algo de curiosidad al ver que el resto que le rodeaba celebrando algo que para alguien como yo, seria era inalcanzable, mas esos eran las consecuencias que debía asumir siendo un miembro de la familia de asesinos sin sentimientos.

Fecha de publicación: 19-12-2016

N/A: Día dos de la Week Ryodan: Kalluto, así lo bauticé. Espero haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo. Prefiero que el espectador o lector elija el género del personaje, que en este caso es el/la menor de los Zoldyck, lo dejo a su total criterio.


	3. Shalnark

Declaimer: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece sino a su autor: Yoshihiro Togashi, ya que si fuera asi, muchos de los personajes fallecidos no lo estarían.

* * *

 _Para Shalnark, ver a la gente en esa época del año se le hacía ya un hábito, se divertía de sobre manera subido en los árboles, observando sus compras y demás, a pesar de escapar de su ciudad de origen por un par de días, pero aun así valía la pena todo el esfuerzo que llevaba a cabo para ir al pequeño pueblo donde se encontraba actualmente…._

Recordaba con dificultad esos acontecimientos, pues ya habían pasados largos y duros años, — cabe aclarar que fue mucho antes de que se uniera a la Brigada , mas bien cuando era pequeño— por ahora estaban ocultos en su baúl de recuerdos que, para él no era necesario tener, como dice el dicho "pasado pisado y bien olvidado", eso ya no valía mucho; todo lo que alguna vez vivió en su infancia, esa cruel y triste infancia, que a pesar de lo sucedido, Shalnark intentó salir adelante por si mismo y sin ayuda de nadie.

Quizás una vez le gusto esta temporada pero ya casi no evocaba los buenos momentos de ese periodo de tiempo que se le hacía eterno en aquel entonces, solo quedaban las rememoraciones de su niñez.

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación: 21-12-2016**

 **N/A: Día tres de la Week Ryodan:Shalnark, preferí no dar ningún spoiler sobre el manga, por lo que no escribí nada relacionado como leen. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo del hoy, nos leemos mañana.**


	4. Machi

Declaimer: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece sino a su autor: Yoshihiro Togashi, ya que si fuera asi, muchos de los personajes fallecidos no lo estarían.

* * *

Machi

Para la peli-rosa chicle temporadas como estas se le hacían neutrales, no se inclinaba por ningún de los dos hábitos a discutir; celebrar o no celebrar. Poco le importaba, no es como si se fuese a morir por no estar en algunos de estos dos "bandos" ni nada por ese estilo, aunque debía admitir que le divertía ver a sus compañeros intentar entender acerca de este y otros temas relacionados, pero que se le podía hacer, ella no era nadie para impedírselo a cualquiera que quisiese empezar a imaginar las cosas tal y como era, después de todo.

* * *

22-12-2016

N/A: Mi inspiración se fue y no sé si volverá*inserte emoticono triste*, mañana se viene el siguiente capítulo, les daré una pista: Es un personaje hombre, gran amigo de Uvog (obvio no Shalnarksito). Hasta mañana.


	5. Nobunaga H

Declaimer: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece sino a su autor: Yoshihiro Togashi, ya que si fuera así, muchos de los personajes fallecidos no lo estarían.

Nobunaga H.

Cada miembro estaba en lo suyo; Shalnark, Franklin, Machi, Phinks y Bonolenov estaban jugando a las cartas, mientras que Shizuku veía una revista, Feitan estaba apartado del resto; leyendo, Kalluto hacia origami junto a Franklin, quien se había atrevido a intentarlo y Koltopi tomaba una siesta que no llevaba más de media hora, cada uno estaba metido en su mundo y no le prestaban atención a su alrededor.

En momentos como este, Nobunaga desearía estar con Uvog, ¡como lo extrañaba!, con él podían beber juntos y hablar de quien serian sus próximas víctimas.

En esta temporada, siempre robaban botellas de _sake_ , aunque en esta ocasión no fue así, ahora el espadachín no compartía con nadie del grupo ese sentimiento que aparecía al robar, atacar y/o matar. A pesar de que la muerte de su camarada haya sido hace ya bastantes meses, no la lograba superar—sin embargo, la pena la sabia ocultar del resto muy bien—, se supone que cuando alguien del grupo era vencido en batalla lo reemplazaban con el ganador de esta, mas nadie había tenido el honor y la oportunidad de sustituir a su gran amigo Ubogin, por lo que por el momento no tenía compañero de pelea ni de andanzas, sin él se sentía solitario, sin él se sentía vacio.

 **Fecha de publicación** : 23-12-2016

Sake: El _Sake_ es un licor japonés de fuerte sabor elaborado en base a arroz, se puede consumir frío, _templado_ o caliente, dependiendo del gusto de cada uno, la estación del año y del tipo de _sake_ que sea.

 **N/A** : La week Ryodan ya se va acabar y mañana le toca a una mujer, que conste estos personajes mencionados (Nobunaga y Ubogin) es una BROTP, ya que jamás de los jamases los pondría juntos como pareja, solamente para aclarar y que no piensen otra cosa :3. Nos leemos mañana.


	6. Pakunoda

Declaimer: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, sino a su autor: Yoshihiro Togashi, ya que si fuera así, muchos de los personajes fallecidos no lo estarían.

* * *

Pakunoda

Una vida sin el Danchou no es vida, me repetía mentalmente mientras _él_ leía tranquilamente su libro.

No podría imaginarme en un futuro en el que el jefe no existiera y fuese reemplazado, claro que no. Por estos simples motivos yo debía morir en su lugar, cualquier cosa que pasara por las simples casualidades de la vida, estoy totalmente dispuesta a ser fiel hasta el último de mis alientos, mi felicidad dependía totalmente de la de él.

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** 24-12-2016

 **N/A** : Ya se va acabando la week Ryodan, mañana será el último capítulo, mi más sincero agradecimiento por llegar a casi al final de mi historia, felices fiestas.


	7. Chrollo L

Declaimer: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece sino a su autor: Yoshihiro Togashi, ya que si fuera así, muchos de los personajes fallecidos no lo estarían.

* * *

Chrollo L.

Aquella noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, por lo que fue capaz de ver el alba en el momento preciso, su vista se dirigió a sus ahora dormidos compañero que dormían plácidamente, como los envidio en aquel momento, también quería unirse a los brazos de Morfeo, pero no podía.

Se dedicó a observarlos por un buen rato, cuando se dio cuenta de algo: Ellos le tenían mucho aprecio. Él, en ningún momento se dispuso a imaginar el cariño que le tenían hacia su persona, siempre pensó que velaban por su seguridad por ser un deber obligado no por cuenta propia. Valla que había sido estúpido, muchas veces buscó una familia siendo que la obtuvo hace muchos años, jamás reflexionó acerca del tema y ahora recién se daba cuenta de ello. Si que es una persona afortunada.

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** 25-12-2016

 **N/A** : Primeramente ¡Feliz Navidad! Y segundo; gracias por llegar al final de la historia.


End file.
